Story of Linette 2:Return of Ganondorf
by Sage Saria
Summary: After the death of Cypher,Linette and Link thought that things would be peaceful. However,Linette starts having nightmares and Ganondorf returns to finish what Cypher started. Chapter 2 is up.
1. Default Chapter

The Legend of Zelda  
  
The Story of Linette II  
  
The Return of Gannondorf  
  
Note:This is a sequal to The Story of Linette. Do not read unless you have already read The Story of Linette. A few parts will be spoiled unless you have read it already.  
  
The little girl ran across Hyrule Field. Her shoulder-length blond hair flowed behind her as the guards ran after her. Finally she hid behind a tree and played a strange song on an ocarina she had in her pocket. A beautiful red horse with an orange mane came running to her.  
  
"Where'd she go?"a guard asked.  
  
"Right here,suckers!"the girl yelled as she rode past them on her horse. The guards continued to give chase as she headed for Lake Hylia. Finally she jumped over the gate,losing her persuers.  
  
The nine-year-old girl dismounted her horse and ran to the bridge. At the end of the bridge she took a lasso out a pouch she wore on her belt. She hurled the rope at a tree branch ahead of her. Then she pulled herself up to the branch and landed on the muddy swamp ground. She ran into the swamp,eventually coming across a small cottage.  
  
"Here goes."she said to herself. She took a deep breath and entered the cottage. A man there greeted her. He had a thick black beard and black,empty eyes. Silent,she handed a bag to him. He took it and empied out the contents. It had one green ruppee,two blue,three red,four purple,five silver,and ten gold. It also had a few jems in it. He glared at the girl.  
  
"This is all you could get???"He bellowed at her.  
  
"I-I was going to get more,but the guards spotted me,and I had to go."  
  
"The guards chased you AGAIN??????"  
  
"I didn't saw they-"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"the man yelled,his voice now making the cottage shake,"YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU FAIL ME!"He took out a long,black leather whip. The little girl backed away.  
  
"No!"She whispered,eyes filled with fear,"No,please!"He didn't listen to her,and began to strike her with the whip. Each blow got harder and harder as she bled more and more and her squeels of pain got louder and louder.  
  
Linette woke up with a jolt. She was sweating heavily and hyperventalating. She turned to her brother Link,who was curled up in his sleeping bag on the floor,fast asleep.  
  
"Link!"she whispered,shaking him,"Link! Link,wake up!"  
  
"Huh,what?"Link opened his sleepy eyes.  
  
"Link,I had that dream again!"Linette whispered,starting to get teary eyed,"It was...awful..."Link sat up and put a comforting arm around Linette. It had been over a month since Link rescued his imprisoned sister from her evil adoptive father,Cypher,but lately she had been haunted with nightmares from her past.  
  
"What could they mean?"Linette wimpered again,"Could the way father treated me have affected me more then we thought?"  
  
"Couldn't have."Link answered quickly. Linette had never had dreams like this before. They just started a week ago.  
  
"I think I know someone who could help."Link said after a moment,"Now that everyone in Hyrule trusts you again,do you think you would be comfortable seeing Princess Zelda?"Linette nodded. When she was in her father's iron grip of terror,he made her steal from villagers of Kakarico. No one trusted her. She feared the Royal Family,for they would probably kill her if she were seen at the castle. When Link saved her,she was killed,but the three Godesses were able to bring her back to life,and she was able to clear her name.  
  
The next morning,Link and Linette mounted their horses and rode for Hyrule Castle. As they rode,Link turned to see his sister riding behind him. Her long blond hair,tied in a braid,flowed behind her like a cloud. Her bright pink tunic flaped in the wind. Link stared into her sparkling blue eyes,then slowly turned his gaze to her horse,Epon. Epon looked like Link's own horse,Epona,but she had an orange mane,which flowed and glistened as beautifuly as Linette's hair. Link sighed. He didn't want to lose this beauty that was his sister. He took one more look into Linette's eyes,and turned to watch what he was doing.  
  
After a few moments,Link and Linette were at the drawbridge of Hyrule Castle Town. They dismounted their horses and wandered into town. At the castle gate,the guard spoke to them.  
  
"Ah,Link and Linette."he said to them,"How may I help you?"  
  
"Please sir,"Linette curtsied,"We wish to see Princess Zelda."  
  
"Ah,of course!"The guard replied,"Go on in."he tapped his spear on the ground,and the castle gate opened. Link thanked him and,arm and arm with Linette,entered the castle.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. 

The Legend of Zelda  
  
The Story of Linette II  
  
The Return of Ganondorf  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Link and Linette aproached the courtyard as Princess Zelda sat and hummed the Song of the Royal Family. The light wind blew through her long blond hair.  
  
"Zelda?"Link said. Zelda turned around with a jump.  
  
"Link!"she exclaimed,"How nice to see you again!"She looked at Linette,"And this must be your sister."  
  
"Umm...hi...your highness..."Linette started to blush. She had never encountered a member of the Royal Family before.  
  
"What brings you two here?"  
  
"Well,"Link replied,"Linette's been having these wierd dreams lately,about her father. They're not normal and I know it."  
  
"Hmm..."Zelda looked at Linette carefully,"Tell me,Linette,do you know if you're father was related to Ganondorf?"  
  
"Uhh..."Linette rolled her eyes,trying to remember,"I vaguely remember him saying something about serving Ganondorf."  
  
"Oh dear..."  
  
"What is it,your highness?"  
  
"I had a dream last night. It must have meant Ganondorf has escaped the Sacred Realm."  
  
"You mean..."Link said,"Linette is prophetic too?"Zelda nodded. Link and Zelda were prophetic,which meant that they could predict the future in their dreams. If Zelda dreamed that Ganondorf had returned,and Cypher was related to Ganondorf,then Linette's dreams must have meant the same thing.  
  
"But how would a dream about her past have to do with Ganondorf? Even if Cypher was relateted to Ganondorf,he shouldn't have anything to do with his return."  
  
"Linette's mind is different from ours. She had a dreadful past,unlike us,so we see the future,but she sees the past,which is giving her clues."  
  
Link and Linette began to ride back to Kokiri Forest. Linette began to worry. Ganondorf was the reason she lived with Cypher and was seperated from her brother. If he hadn't siezed her from her mothers arms and left her on Lake Hylia,she would have lived a happy life with Link and her mother,or she would have at least been with Link if their mother did have to die.  
  
Suddenly,a strange flash of light zipped by Epon. She reared and threw Linette off her back. Link stopped and went back to help his sister,but a pair of stalfoes jumped in front of him. He destroyed one of them,but ten more appeared. Linette jumped to her feet and stood next to Link,with her dagger in her hand. They stood back to back,ready to fight. The stalfoes attacked. Link and Linette jumped in seperate directions,each taking on half of the stalfoes. Linette destroyed two with one swipe of her dagger,but one of the shoved her from behind. She fell flat on her face. When she looked up,she was staring at the feet of a tall,black-armored man. She looked up more,and saw familiar flaming red hair and evil red eyes.  
  
"We meet again,little girl."he said in a deep,haunting voice,"You've grown up."Linette let out a scream.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
